Never a Question
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Most of the Rangers wondered what they would do when Dillon turned evil. Ziggy didn't. He already knew. slash, Diggy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to the franchise.**

Never a Question

Most of the Rangers wondered what they would do if Dillon turned evil. Ziggy didn't. He already knew.

Which was why he was here, in the middle of the Wastelands, waiting for his friend. Dillon had lost the battle to the virus just hours ago, tearing through Doctor K's lab and the Rangers themselves. The other Rangers had been forced to deal with the monster that was being used as a distraction for Dillon to escape the city. But not him. Ziggy had used the powers of Ranger Green to teleport himself out of the city to an area he knew Dillon would have to go through, leaving the city behind and Doctor K with just one sentence he hoped to hell she would understand.

The sun was hot against his neck and leather jacket and the sand bit into his skin. His breath was heavy from the heat and sweat slipped down his neck. But he forgot it all when he noticed the figure walking towards him. He straightened, his eyes glowing determinedly. "Hello Dillon." He greeted, watching as Dillon's eyes shot up towards him in surprise. Those eyes flared briefly red before they returned to their normal dark brown and a smirk stretched across Dillon's lips.

"Why Ziggy, aren't you far from home." Dillon muttered wickedly. Two months ago, Ziggy would have seen the familiar smirk and nothing else. This wasn't two months ago. Now he noticed the caution in Dillon's eyes, the way he subtly slid into a defensive crouch, ready to attack.

Ziggy's arm came up reflexively at the threat. "Dillon, don't!" He warned, his fingers dancing over the lever on his morpher before his mind caught up with his body. He made to move his hand away from the morpher then changed his mind, reaching past the lever to lift the morpher up and out of the holder on his wrist. With the morpher held securely in one hand, he dropped his arms to his sides.

Confusion flickered in Dillon's eyes, followed by realization and amusement. He straightened out of his crouch with a smirk as he stared at Ziggy. "What are you going to choose, Ziggy?" he asked.

Ziggy dropped his eyes, images flickering through his mind. Scott as he tried to teach him how to preform a proper round-house kick. Flynn as he made them both something to eat. Summer as she bandaged him up after the battle. Gem and Gemma as they made explosives, talking together as they explained the process to him. Doctor K as she shook her head at him and snapped at him.

Then, Dillon working on his car. Dillon driving him safely into Corinth. Dillon getting him out of jail. Dillon trusting him as a Ranger. Dillon teaching him to drive, to fight, to support and stand up for himself. Dillon, always Dillon, never very far from his side.

"It was never a question Dillon." He told him, lifting his eyes to meet Dillon's determinedly. "I have, and will always, choose you." The morpher slipped from his long pale fingers to land harmlessly in the sand with a dull thump. He never once looked down at it.

He never backed away when Dillon approached him. He never flinched when Dillon grasped his shoulders, his hands brushing off his black leather jacket. He never hesitated when Dillon leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss, eagerly pressing closer. And he never once regretted his decision.

When the Rangers arrived, all they would find was Ziggy's morpher half buried in the sand, the other half hidden under his Ranger Green uniform jacket.

---

Doctor K accepted the folded jacket and morpher from Scott, running her hands sadly over the shark design stitched into the leather. "It's all we found." Summer said, her voice layered with tears. "Ziggy was no where in sight. Dillon probably took him."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "I see." she whispered. She turned away from them, holding the jacket to her chest, the hand holding the morpher white-knuckled. "I'd like a moment alone."

"Of course Doc." Scott whispered. "We're going to go help clean up." They turned to leave, Scott stopping and looking back at her. "If Ziggy's out there, we'll get him back."

She heard them leave, a single tear travelling down her cheek. "I'm sorry...I never told you, Ziggy. That you were my friend." she whispered to the morpher in her hand, irrationally hoping that the bond he had with it would ensure the words got to him. She sat down in her chair, placing the morpher on her desk and running gentle hands over the jacket's back.

As she did, she became aware of something strange. The jacket was smooth and untouched. There wasn't a scratch or tear on it. It was too clean for Ziggy to have fought Dillon in it. She set it on her desk, turning her attention to the morpher. If Dillon had torn it off of him to prevent them from tracking the two like the Rangers suspected then it wouldn't just be the morpher. The holder that kept the morpher on Ziggy's wrist would be there. Although she had never said it, she had made it so only the Ranger the morpher belonged to could remove it from the holder. It had to have been taken off willing.

She sat back, running tired hands over her face. "Oh Ziggy, you went with him voluntarily, didn't you?" she muttered to herself, Ziggy's words from before he had run off coming back to her.

_"There's still good in him Doc. I can sense it."_

She dropped her head back, a wry smile on her face. She got it now. Ziggy had always been loyal to her and the Rangers. That had never been a question. But Ziggy's loyalty had always belonged to Dillon first and foremost. Dillon came before everything as for Ziggy. That had never been a question.

Ziggy wasn't going to let Dillon be alone. And until they could get rid of the virus inside Dillon, until they could change him back, as long as Dillon was evil, Ziggy would be too.


End file.
